living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise's report -- Fallen Angel
Week 9 (May 7th) -- GM: Robert Elise's Report This was a rather intense hunt, to say the least. I responded to the request for help from Carmen (who I would later discover was not who/what she appeared to be) Upon walking into the woods, along with Ramses Holt, we were confronted by a man with large, feathery wings sprouting from his back. His wings were blackened, as though burnt. He said he was intending to retrieve a Vampire called Tut and take him back to his master, and then the man took flight and disappeared. Ramses and I carried on along the path where we came to a cabin. Inside, we found the woman, Carmen, Carmen's grandmother, Lulu the sorceress, Cuthbert the ghost, and Skip, the foul demon. Why on earth we hunters work with demon's rather than killing them immediately is beyond me. You cannot trust hell-spawn. Believing I was about to be attacked by the old woman, I pointed my sword at her and demanded she back away. I did not actually injure the woman, nor did I make any actual attempt strike at her, yet Skip the hell-spawn decided to open fire at me with a shotgun. My armour took the brunt of the deershot, leaving me only slightly grazed. Nevertheless, I took this as confirmation that he was not to be trusted, and I intended to jump across the table and slay the monster, assuming my fellow humans (or former human, in Cuthbert's case) would have my back, but instead Cuthbert and Ramses made no move to help me, and Lulu the sorceress even threatened to burn me should I attack her friend. I was forced to relent in my attack, but I will not forget this. They are clearly not to be trusted. They must be watched carefully, for they are little better than the monsters they are supposed to hunt. Two of them are actual monsters, and the other two command foul magics. I never had to deal with anything of the sort in France. There we had a simple policy: "see monster, kill monster", and we absolutely would not tolerate a demon in our midst, and anyone who did would share the same fate. After the fallen angel appeared and searched the Cabin, he proceeded to fly away, after making his intention clear to search a nearby arcadia haven. We followed him there, where we discovered malificarum conducting unholy rituals. Carmen displayed inhuman strength by uprooting a tree and hurling it as though it were merely a walking stick. We fought and killed many of the cultists while Lulu used her witchfire to set the buildings alight. The fallen angel appeared in the sky, and I thought that it would be a good idea to kill him. He is a fallen angel, after all. Carmen, using her impressive strength, grabbed me by the back of my coat and hurled me at the angel as he hovered in the sky. And managed to injure him with my sword and force him to the ground. It was now that "Carmen" revealed herself to be a Vampire called Tut who had merely hypnotised me into believing he was a woman called Carmen (Yet more evidence that magic is not to be trusted. Tut and the angel then began a viscious confrontation while I hacked at the angel from behind, and Lulu, Cuthbert, Ramses, and the hell-spawn killed the cultists performing rituals. Before too long, Tut summoned hell-fire and ripped the angel's heart from his chest, finally killing him. Tut himself expired shortly afterwards. He crumbled to dust, seemingly for no reason. Yet, for some reason, Lulu seemed upset by this, and began to gather up his ashes. We then attempted to teleport away, only for myself to be ripped away and placed in front of Lucifer himself. He offered me the chance to live long enough to stop the apocalypse, but that he would take my soul when I was finished. The alternative is that he would kill me immediately. In a moment of intense bravado (stupidity?) I called his bluff. He laughed and admitted that since I was important to his plan for saving the world (so that he could destroy it himself) and then teleported me away. To the North Pole! I hate the cold. It took me ages to trudge to the nearest station, and then even longer to explain how I ended up in the north pole.